TIME WILL TELL
by Ster J
Summary: How DID Perrin enter Sarek's life? his heart? Why is no love lost between her and Spock?


TIME WILL TELL  
  
Perrin looked up with dismay from her teacup.  
  
"_This_ is mint tea?" she said. Ki Mendrossen spread his hands in apology.  
  
"So they say." He watched as Perrin set down her cup and surveyed the room. He saw her eyes fall on the papers and padds piled precariously on his desk.  
  
"It seems that the new attaché to the 'Great Lion of Vulcan' is behind on his work," she observed. Mendrossen nodded, chagrinned.  
  
"To tell the truth, I am overwhelmed." he replied. Sarek has so many negotiations started, some of which he has been working on for decades. Even you would find it hard to keep everything straight." Perrin leaned back in her chair.  
  
"So, that's why you have summoned me here, and served me this pitiful excuse for mint tea" she concluded. You need to save face before the ambassador, and you need me to help you." Ki smiled and saluted her with his water goblet.  
  
"So perceptive of you! I'm glad you accept." Perrin waved her hands in front of herself.  
  
"Who said anything about accepting?' she asked. I'm only here for the free trip..."  
  
"Which was a one way ticket, remember?" he reminded.  
  
"...and a chance to meet the ambassador." Ki nearly choked on his water.  
  
"Sarek doesn't know that I have sent for you," he replied in dismay. "If I tell him I need help in arranging his schedule, he'll think me inefficient..."  
  
"You are," Perrin interjected.  
  
"...and unable to do the job properly."  
  
"You can't, at least without my organizational skills." Ki leaned in conspiratorially.  
  
"Exactly," he breathed. " Help me organize this place in a way I can understand, that's all I ask. I'm not asking for a long-term commitment. Just stay long enough to get me started on the right foot. I'll pay you well, from my own pocket." Perrin looked to the ceiling and laughed.  
  
"That will be a first," she replied. "Last time I looked, your pockets had holes in them." Ki sat back, his cheeks flaming.  
  
"That was a long time ago," he argued. "People change, even me. Who do you think paid for your trip here?" Perrin smiled wryly.  
  
"Well, since the packet bore the official seal," she replied, "I assumed that the embassy did." Ki waved a hand dismissively.  
  
"No, I just let them pay for the postage," he said. The attaché leaned forward again in desperation. "Please say you'll do it, _please_?" Perrin swirled her now cold tea.  
  
"Oh, don't beg. I'll do it," she answered (Ki smiled the smile of a reprieved man), "but, the ambassador will have to know. I want to be above board with him. You'll have to let me meet him." Ki nervously ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," he promised  
  
Ki felt a looming presence in the office doorway. He carefully composed his face before turning to see Ambassador Sarek standing there.  
  
"Good day, Ambassador," he said. "How may I be of service?"  
  
"Good day, Mr. Mendrossen" Sarek replied. "I am in need of the Legaran files." Ki reached into a cabinet and produced the documents. "These are updated with last night's negotiations?"  
  
"Yes, Ambassador," Ki replied, handing over the requested files. Sarek studied his attaché a moment.  
  
"Your efficiency has greatly improved recently," the Vulcan observed. Ki bowed slightly.  
  
"Why, thank you, Ambassador," he replied. Sarek studied the man again.  
  
"Your predecessor required an assistant to keep up with my projects," he said. "You, I presume, do not?" Ki started.  
  
"An assistant would be of great help, Ambassador," the attaché responded. Sarek continued to gaze at Ki. Examine me, he thought. The human began to squirm. "Actually, I took the liberty to ask a friend of mine to help me get started."  
  
"I see," the ambassador replied. Sarek continued his stare. Ki felt skewered. "This office handles extremely sensitive documents, Mr. Mendrossen," he said at last. "Everyone who works here must have the highest security clearances. This government requires--_I_ require--total truth at all times. Is that understood?" Ki lowered his gaze, humiliated.  
  
"I understand perfectly, Mr. Ambassador," he answered humbly.  
  
"See to it that this person is cleared through embassy security and put on the payroll at once," Sarek ordered. "Anyone who can get this office and my schedule in order in such a short time must be exemplary."  
  
"I shall comply at once," Ki said meekly. Sarek eyed his attaché once more. The man was obviously deflated. That would not do.  
  
"And Mr. Mendrossen," he added. Ki looked up. "Call me 'Ambassador' in public only. Feel free to use my given name at other times." Ki was startled. Such intimacy! He thought he'd be fired for certain. He nodded his gratitude.  
  
"Thank you, sir," he breathed. "And you may call me 'Mendrossen.' _Mister_ Mendrossen is my father." Sarek raised an eyebrow in response. The attaché was astonished to find that humor was not lost on the Vulcan. Ki called Perrin's hotel room to tell her the good news.  
  
"Perrin, I can't find the file on the Legarans," Ki called out. "Have you seen it?" Perrin picked up the padd she was working on and waved it at Ki.  
  
"It's right here," she answered. "I just finished entering the updates." Ki took it from her.  
  
"Perrin," he kissed her hand, "you are a life-saver. The Ambassador was just asking for this." Perrin crossed her arms with a huff.  
  
"Speaking of asking," she interjected, "when are you going to let me meet the 'Great Lion'? Ki hemmed and hawed and fumbled with the padd.  
  
"I need to get this to Himself," he mumbled nervously. Perrin held out a hand.  
  
"I can do that for you," she said. Ki nervously shook his head. "At least let me go with you!" Ki moved towards the door.  
  
"Not this time," he answered. "Let me set something up, a formal presentation. Really, I've got to go." At that, Ki scurried out the door. Perrin sighed and turned back to her desk.  
  
A sharp intake of breath startled Perrin. She turned towards the sound and found...  
  
"Mr. Ambassador!" she breathed.  
  
Sarek gasped at the sight of her. Her race, her height, her age, even her hair coloring, all reminded him of Amanda the first time he saw her. The sense of _deja vu_ was almost painful. He opened his mouth to speak, but, to his chagrin, no words would come out. Perrin curtsied to him (for want of something to do).  
  
"I am Perrin," she said, "assistant to you attaché, Ki Mendrossen. I come to serve."  
  
"Welcome, Ms. Perrin," he replied formally. "Peace and long life." He cleared his throat and gathered some dignity about himself. "I come in search of Mendrossen. Where may I find him?"  
  
"Right behind you, sir," Ki gasped. The attaché ran up behind the Vulcan, short of breath. "Forgive me, Sarek. I just missed you in your office. Here are the files you requested." Sarek took the files from his panting attaché. He cocked an eyebrow at the human.  
  
"Some tri-ox compound will ease your breathing, Mendrossen," he observed. "When you are recovered, come to my office with the week's schedule." He turned to Perrin. "Madam," he bowed.  
  
Sarek was plagued by distractions during his meditations that night. His mind kept wandering back to his meeting with Perrin, and to the bittersweet memories of his dear wife Amanda. *Would you see yourself in her?* he thought. She does not look like you, but something about her reminds me of you. Remember when I first saw you? You were working in the embassy on Earth, so young, so lovely, and so confident, so sure of yourself. Perhaps that is what I see in Perrin.  
  
Ah, Amanda. I know you gave me your blessing in finding a new mate, and the time grows short for me. But this is the first time I have looked at another woman, and whom do I find but a copy of you. Would you say that she is too young for me? I should have another hundred years to live. She will catch up to me by then. I wonder what Spock would think of her.  
  
Spock refilled his father's water goblet. He could not remember Sarek ever being so talkative, unless, of course, he was lecturing his son on some infraction or error. The subject of his interest seemed to be some young human female now working in the embassy.  
  
"This new assistant..." Spock began.  
  
"Perrin," Sarek said.  
  
"This Perrin. You say she is human, father?"  
  
"Yes, Spock."  
  
"From Earth?" Spock continued. Sarek shrugged. "Does she have another name?"  
  
"I suppose," he replied. Spock frowned.  
  
"You do not know?" he asked.  
  
"She would not have passed embassy security if she were a risk," Sarek stated. Spock pushed on.  
  
"She was hired without your knowledge by an attaché you scarcely know," he pointed out. Sarek looked up at his son ominously.  
  
"He would not have been employed without passing Security either," Sarek replied. "Why are you questioning my choice of employees?" Spock leaned forward for emphasis.  
  
"I am concerned for your safety," he answered. "Too many beings want you dead." Sarek sat back and resumed his meal.  
  
"Concern yourself no further, my son," he answered nonchalantly. "I have sufficient safeguards in place. My life is in no danger..." Spock sat back, not convinced. "...today." He looked up at Sarek sharply and studied him.  
  
"I find your behavior careless, Father," he said levelly. "Indeed, you have taken several risks lately. Mother would have said you had a 'death wish.' If for no other reason than that, you should remarry at once. You were far more careful while Mother was alive." Sarek eyed his son and calmly continued his meal.  
  
"So, you think that the purpose of marriage is to keep one safe," he said. Sarek waited patiently for Spock to take the bait. He did not have to wait long.  
  
"Not at all," Spock replied. I was just making an observation..." Spock caught the look in his father's eye. "You are obviously not taking my concern for your well-being seriously. I see no point in continuing this conversation." Spock took a last drink from his cup, wiped his lips, and stood. "Farewell."  
  
Spock realized that his hasty retreat from his father's table was rude, but it was better to be rude than to fall into another nearly emotional argument with him. *Mother, you used to say, "There's no talking to him when he gets like this." How true. Is he missing you so much that he cares not whether he lives or dies?* That is a disturbing thought. Spock walked in companionable silence with the memories of his mother. *We need to find him a new wife, Mother. Any suggestions?*  
  
Spock nearly walked right into the woman in the embassy doorway. He looked up and barely suppressed a gasp. She struggled to regain some dignity as she picked up her dropped scarf.  
  
"Forgive me," she said. "How clumsy." It was only then that she looked up into Spock's face and gasped herself. "Ambassador Spock, excuse me." He found himself staring at her. He cleared his throat, trying to gain control of his voice.  
  
"You are the assistant to my father's attaché?" he asked. Perrin fumbled with her scarf.  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied. "My name is Perrin." Spock considered asking all of his burning questions regarding her background, but the embassy doorway was not the proper venue. Besides, it was not his place to interrogate her, especially when it would be easy to find out what he needed to know directly from the security files. Perrin was puzzled by his hesitation. Spock seemed to want to say something further but didn't. Well, Perrin had places to go and things to do. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ambassador," she said. "Peace and prosperity." In his reverie, Spock nearly forgot to give the proper response.  
  
"Live long and prosper," he called out after her. He raised a suspicious eyebrow after her, turned and headed straight for security.  
  
Spock studied Perrin's security file, unconvinced of what he saw there. After all, even the Vulcan Security Agency was not infallible. Perrin seemed to be a well-educated woman, originally from Earth, although she had either studied or worked on various planets and starbases. She possessed exemplary skills in organization. Those two facts alone would have made her an excellent choice for an attaché or even an ambassador herself, not just a lowly assistant.  
  
*I cannot shake a sense of duplicity in this woman. Am I projecting this onto her? I think not. It was the behind the scenes tactics that got her hired without Sarek's knowledge that troubles me. Perhaps I should be more concerned with Mendrossen's efforts to "put one over" on my father. No, I think it has more to do with the fact that Perrin bears so strong a resemblance to Mother. Well, not in the face, certainly. Mother was much more beautiful. It is more her bearing, her confidence, and her no- nonsense nature that reminds me more of Amanda.*  
  
*Be honest. If Sarek had hired this woman himself, would I still be opposed to her? If she were male, or if she were of some other race, would I care as much? Do I resent her because I think that Father is looking towards her as a surrogate for my mother? I cannot honestly answer any of these questions without more thought. This will be the subject of tonight's meditation.*  
  
Sarek sat in the cool of the evening on the villa's veranda. He quieted himself down and calmly sought his center. Each breath he took grew deeper and slower until he found himself prepared to meditate. Inwardly, he smiled. Amanda was there, waiting for him.  
  
*"Amanda! You're here!"  
  
*"I never left. I told you that I would always be part of you. I see you've met someone."  
  
*"Indeed."  
  
*"What is she like?'  
  
*"She's much like you."  
  
*"Do you plan to marry her?"  
  
*"I do not know. I haven't known her long."  
  
*"Since when did that stop you? You knew me only a few a months before you proposed. What's stopping you?"  
  
*"Our son is suspicious of her."  
  
*"Does he have reason to be?"  
  
*"No."  
  
*"Do you want to marry her?"  
  
*"She seems suitable."  
  
*"Not the most romantic thing you've ever said. How does she feel about marriage?"  
  
*"I do not know. We haven't discussed the subject."  
  
*"Sarek, have you dated her yet?"  
  
*"We have shared meals in the embassy."  
  
*"With the other staff present, I'm sure."  
  
*"Well... yes."  
  
*"I see you are out of practice. Sarek, you have to go somewhere with her, just her. Remember our walks along the beach in the moonlight?"  
  
*"Vulcan has neither a beach nor a moon."  
  
*"You know what I mean, I know you do. Get to know her better. More importantly, let her get to know you. And when you are totally smitten with her, and she with you, ask her to marry you. Not because she is very efficient or is a whiz at organization, but because you want to spend the rest of your lives together. You know, like you did with me... Why are you so quiet?"  
  
*"Now that I am considering marriage, I find myself mourning your loss all over again."  
  
*"That's got to be the most illogical thing I have ever heard. We knew that we wouldn't have more than one hundred years together. And you know that you need a wife. So what if Spock doesn't like her. He's not marrying her. You are. Go. With my blessing. But promise me that you'll take her for at least one walk in the moonlight on some gorgeous beach. I don't care what planet. Just do it, promise?"  
  
*"I promise."  
  
Sarek looked up from his desk to see Ki Mendrossen at the door.  
  
"Mendrossen?" he said, puzzled. "I did not summon you." Ki shifted from one foot to the other. Clearly, something was troubling him. "Come in. May I give you water?"  
  
"No, thank you, sir," he responded. He paused, searching for the right words. "Ambassador, has my service been satisfactory to you?" Sarek was puzzled.  
  
"Your service has been adequate," the ambassador replied. Ki translated that mentally as Good job. "Why do you ask?" Ki held up his hands.  
  
"If I am out of line in my asking, please forgive me," the attaché said. "I have noticed that you seem to be calling on my assistant more than you are calling on me. May I ask why?" Sarek repressed the urge to laugh in the man's face.  
  
"I am not calling on you because I am not courting _you,_ Mendrossen," he answered. Ki's face flushed fiercely.  
  
"Oh," he stammered. "Oh, my. I had no idea. Forgive me. I am so embarrassed. Perrin never said a word to me. I thought she was trying to... It doesn't matter. I'll just go." He turned towards the door to beat a hasty retreat.  
  
"Perrin didn't say anything because she does not know," Sarek said. Ki turned back, confused.  
  
"How can she not know that you are courting her?" he queried. "If I may ask." Sarek folded his hands upon his desk.  
  
"My late wife said that I needed some help in the romance department," Sarek replied. "Do you know where I can find beach to walk on in the moonlight?" Ki smiled, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I do indeed."  
  
"Ki, what's going on?" Perrin asked, suspicious. "Why do you have that awful smirk? What are you up to?" He bowed Perrin out the door.  
  
"Your shuttle awaits you, madam," he replied. "All your questions will be answered."  
  
"Well, how should I dress?" she asked, flustered. "Is this a 'royal' summons or a formal affair? Should I put on my grubbies or what?" Ki smiled warmly at her.  
  
"You look just fine," he observed. "Shall we?" Ordinarily, Perrin would hold her ground until she knew all the facts, but some strange force pushed her out the door and into Fate's hands.  
  
Sarek met her at the shuttle door.  
  
"Ambassador," Perrin said. "Is there an emergency? Ki wouldn't tell me anything." Sarek nodded to Ki and took the flight plan from him.  
  
"Good work, Mendrossen. Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand to Perrin. She was, well, shocked. She suddenly felt shy, which was a strange emotion for her. She took his hand meekly, and Sarek helped her into the craft.  
  
"Have a good trip," Ki said, giving Perrin his warmest smile.  
  
"Trip?"  
  
Ki was finishing up the last of the reports and was closing down the office for the evening. He heard a commotion behind him and the door slammed open. Perrin!  
  
"How _could_ you?" she demanded.  
  
"How could I what?" he replied.  
  
"How could you not warn me?" she asked. Perrin paced in the office frantically. "He wants to court me. He wants to marry me!" Ki looked at her warily.  
  
"And what was your answer?" he asked.  
  
"I would have liked the chance to change my clothes," she fumed, "to wash my face. Hell, I didn't even have a comb!"  
  
"What did you tell him?" Ki asked again.  
  
"He took me to a lovely place, Perrin replied. "There was this beach, and not one but three moons, all full. Gorgeous!" Ki took Perrin by the shoulders and shook her gently.  
  
"Are you going to marry him or not?" he demanded. Perrin shook her head.  
  
"What do you think I told him?" she answered. "I told him yes!" Ki picked Perrin up and spun her about.  
  
"That is so wonderful, Perrin!" he replied. "I'm so happy for you. For him, too. May you have many--and I do mean many--happy years together. When is the ceremony?" Perrin shook her head.  
  
"I don't know," she said. "We haven't made any plans yet. This happened all so suddenly. Spock doesn't even know yet."  
  
_"Perrin?"_ Spock answered in dismay. "You have chosen Perrin for your new wife?" Sarek shook his head.  
  
"Why do you continue to find fault with her, my son?" Sarek replied. "She has done nothing to give you any reason to doubt her. I find her to be a very suitable mate for me. She is intelligent capable,..."  
  
"And very young," Spock interrupted. Sarek drew himself up to his full height.  
  
"Which insures that she will be my last mate," he responded. "Are any of your objections to her based on facts, or all they all emotionally charged?" Sarek knew that to be an insult, but no matter. He will not have his son attacking his choice of wife. Sarek saw the cold, hard mask slip over his son's features, the one behind which he had been hiding frequently lately.  
  
"Mother would say that you are 'hell bent' on this decision," Spock said at last.  
  
"And stop quoting your mother to me," Sarek said, fighting back anger. "I lived with her much longer than you. She is still with me. She will always be with me. Can you say the same?"  
  
"Yes," Spock replied. "But do you have room enough in your heart for two wives?"  
  
"Do you think my heart so small?" Sarek answered. Spock turned away. "Please," Sarek called, "do not shut me out. I will always cherish your mother. She meant more to me than you could ever know. You know that I need a wife. I choose Perrin." Spock lowered his head.  
  
"I have studied my opposition to Perrin," he said very quietly. "I do not know if it is based on facts or... not. I just have this growing unease regarding her. But, it is your opinion which matters in this case, Father. If you desire to marry her, then I cannot, I should not stand in your way." Spock raised his eyes to Sarek. "I wish you peace in your new life." Sarek saw his son's brow crease, and he began to breathe rapidly. Spock tried to turn away, but Sarek stopped him with a touch.  
  
"I know," he said gently. "When I first decided to propose to Perrin, I was overwhelmed with fresh sorrow at Amanda's death. I mourned again. Amanda meant so much to both of us. It is right that we should mourn her passing, even so many years later." Sarek patted his son's arm. "Go home to your own wife and have her comfort you. I will let you know our plans. Will you stand with me at the ceremony?" Spock nodded, trying to find his voice.  
  
"I am honored, Father," he breathed.  
  
"Perrin?" Spock's voice. She turned carefully, trying to avoid tripping over the long hem of her gown. "May we speak privately?" he asked. Perrin did not want to have a confrontation with Spock at her own wedding, but neither did she want to have it before, or after, for that matter. She simply didn't want to confront him at all.  
  
"Of course," she said as graciously as she could, motioning to a hallway at the villa estates. She watched Spock look down and try to compose himself. So, this is difficult for you, too!  
  
"I have examined my motives these past months," he began, "my misgivings about you. I find no one thing about you that disturbs me. If my reaction to you is based on a petty resentment that you are taking my mother's place, I beg forgiveness." Perrin was nonplused. She acknowledged the honest humility in Spock's statement, but underneath, she sensed a veiled threat. *And if it is based on fact, you will have to answer to me.* Preposterous! Now _she_ was projecting.  
  
"Spock," she replied, "I absolutely cherish your father and wish him no harm. I will try to give him as much love and devoted care as your mother ever did." She dared to place a hand on his arm. "And I hope that we, you and I, can build some kind of rapport as well." Spock pulled back from her.  
  
"Time will tell," he breathed.  
  
FIN 


End file.
